vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Driving licences
Driving licences (or, alternatively, driver's licences) are permits that most countries require for anyone wishing to operate a motor vehicle. Driver education *'Aethelnia' — basic traffic education is incorporated into the education system in most member states (cantons). Government-licensed commercial driving schools prepare you for a driving exam, which is then prepared and given nationwide by the federal ministry of transport. *'Allacoa' — each province operates one or more license evaluation centers (LECs). As of May 305, the government has authorized private LECs to set up shop in the country to suppliment government-run centers. *'Altland' — driver education is frequently incorporated into the standard education system, and it is generally expected that adults will know how to drive a motor vehicle. * — prospective drivers are required to visit a theoretical drivers education course over a span of three weeks to understand traffic rule, signage, and basic first aid principles. There is no requirement for practical training under a certified instructor, but it is encouraged. *'Lendosa' — driver education is an optional subject at high school, and private schools also exist. Learners must obtain a provisional licence before they begin practicing — this requires them to pass a written test. *'Mari'im' — driver education is available from state-run schools to those few with approval to learn. * — avaiable from both state-owned and private driving schools. * — basic traffic education is incorporated into the education system in all states. All students are required to complete the class to graduate. Private driving schools exist for adults who wish to prepare for driving license exams. *'St. Samuel' — driver education is administered by the government agency RDSA (Royal Driving Standards Agency). *'Trinia' — driver education is given either by private schools or friends and relatives. Learners must obtain a provisional licence before they begin practicing — this requires them to pass a written test. *'Xochimechatl' — driver education is given either by private schools, friends and relatives, or (especially in the case of motorcycles) not at all. Issue of licences *'Aethelnia' — national driving licenses are issued by the federal authorities, with seperate permissions for cars, vans, light trucks, trucks, heavy trucks, roadtrains, busses, coaches, taxis, motor bikes, scooters. Violation of traffic rules results in penalty points. Once the max number of penalty points for your type of driver's license is fullfilled, the license is revoked. One may hold several driving license types at the same time. *'Allacoa' — A Motor Vehicle Operators License (MVOL) is issued by the government to any citizen over the age of 14 who has completed a mandatory four-hour course at a government-run or privately-licenses LEC. MVOLs can be revoked for a variety of traffic-related offenses - such as the accumulation of more than five speeding tickets in a 12-month period and driving while intoxicated. *'Altland' — a National Driver's Certificate is given to those who demonstrate sufficient competence in driving, with assessments being made by local officials. Licences for vehicles which require specialised skills are issued seperately by another agency. *'Feniz' — driving licences are issued by the government, with seperate permissions for cars, trucks, and buses. Licences are withdrawn for deliberate violations of traffic rules. * — licenses are issued by the local branch of the RealmsMinistry of Transportation. *'Lendosa' — driving licences are integrated into the national identification card system. Seperate permissions are issued for cars, motorcycles, and heavy vehicles (trucks, buses, etc). Testing, both written and practical, is conducted by the state's Transport Section. Violation of traffic rules results in a warning for the first occasion, a suspension of licence for the second, and revokation of licence for the third. *'Mari'im' — driving licences are issued by the central government after written and practical testing. Licences can be revoked as part of a court decision. * — issued by a joint-commission of the Ministry of Justice's Department of Registrations and the Ministry of Transportation's Department of Road Transportation, with separate permissions for cars, trucks, buses, motorcycles, etc. Violation of traffic rules results in penalty points. Once the max number of penalty points for your type of driver's license is fullfilled, the license is revoked. One may hold several driving license types at the same time. * — driving licenses are issued by the Commonwealth Government, through the Motor Vehicles Department with separate licences for cars, motorcycles/mopeds, heavy machinery, buses, motor boats, aircraft, and hazardous material vehicles. Test includes a written, road course, and visual testing section. Licences can be suspended for accumulation of traffic offenses. *'St. Samuel' — as of 305AP the Saint Samuel driving licence was incorporated into the national identification card system. There are seperate levels which allow for motor vehicle engine sizes, motorcycles and heavy vehicles. *'Xochimechatl' — driving licences are issued separately by each jurisdiction, with an agreement existing that licences issued by one will be recognised by all others. Enforcement tends to be poor, however, and many people drive without licences. Motorcycles do not need licences if they are under a certain engine power (the exact limit varies), with motorcycles over that power covered by regular licences. Age restrictions Many countries place restrictions on the age at which people may drive (or learn to drive). Listed by country * — twentyone since March 09, for learning and for holding a licence. * — fifteen nationwide. * — eighteen. * — fifteen for learning, sixteen for holding a licence. * — sixteen. *'Mari'im' — no specific age, although the government is unlikely to give approval to anyone it deems too young. * — fifteen. *'St. Samuel' — sixteen. * — fifteen. * — sixteen in most jurisdictions. Listed by age *'No restriction' **Mari'im *'15' ** ** (for beginning to learn) ** ** ** *'16' ** (for full licence) ** **St. Samuel **Xochimechatl (most jurisdictions) *'18' ** ** ** (though considering raising it to 21) *'21' ** Category:Law Category:Transport